Techniques have heretofore been known in which captured images of outside of a vehicle captured by cameras are displayed on a monitor provided inside the vehicle. Such techniques include a technique of enlarging the size of a captured image in which the image of an object is captured when the traveling speed of the vehicle is high (Japanese Patent Application JP2014-182543A).
In the captured image, however, the landscape and other unnecessary views are captured in addition to the object, and the driver may suffer from information overload depending on the traveling speed of the vehicle. It may thus be difficult for the driver to perceive necessary information on the object.
A problem to be solved by the present invention is to provide a display control method and a display control device capable of appropriately displaying the detection information of an object.